The House by the River
by Pepper and Nut
Summary: /Nut/ A songfic to Mary's Song by Taylor Swift about Harry and Luna. One-Shot.


**Author: IrishCharm  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 1162  
A/N: Song is Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. Most probably classed as AU with Alive!James, Alive!Lily and Alive!Luna's Mum. This is my first songfic so if it is rubbish I don't really care. I write for myself and the whole of _that_ shabang! Without further ado...**

_**Song Words - Bold/Italic.**_

**The House by the River**

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

Over the hill in Ottery St. Catchpole sat a small cottage with rose bushes and a picket fence that marked off the yard and a small river was but yards away.

Laughter could be heard from the four adults sat on a picnic blanket as the blonde-haired girl and raven-haired boy pushed each other into the water with a splash.

The two men laughed and the raven-haired boys' father joked 'They'll grow up and fall in love'.

The crimson haired woman rolled her eyes and shared a smile with the blonde woman beside her._  
__**  
Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**_

The two children climbed high into a large tree giggling as they fought each other to the highest branch.

'I'll beat you up!' The raven-haired boy cried in outrage as the blonde girl sprawled across the branch to stop her friend from climbing on beside her

'You always say that!' The girl laughed 'But you never do!'

The boy huffed and smiled before jumping from the tree and running to the waters edge, the blonde following after and stopping beside the boy with a mischievous look on her face.

'Dare you to kiss me!' she said laughing as she ran to the house and sticking her tongue out as he pouted playfully.

**_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._**

The years came and went and the two grew older. They stood beside the river bank laughing as they tried to push each other into the river.

A mischievous smile spread across the boys face causing her to turn away to run as he grabbed her from behind and threw her into the water, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.

Emerging from the water the two spluttered and laughed as they stared at each other before they moved in and their lips touched.

Walking into the sitting room hands clasped firmly together the two fathers shared a shocked look and their mothers rolled their eyes sharing a knowing smile.

**_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_**

The blonde haired girl gasped as her boyfriends truck pulled to a stop in a grassy meadow. A picnic blanket lay across the ground and the raven-haired boy smiled softly before they got out of the car and lay upon the blanket smiling at each other.

She rested her head against his chest as he brought an arm around her and the two gazed at the stars with the flow of the river adding a calm and serene atmosphere.

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**_

The blonde girl jumped from the car and stormed to the house, her raven-haired boyfriend rushing behind her but she paid him no heed. She opened the door and slammed it behind her as he made to follow.

The black-haired man sighed and ran a hand through his locks before sitting stubbornly on the porch until she came out calmly the next morning, surprise flitting across her face before apologies and kisses were shared._**  
**_

_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

Sitting beside the river bank the raven-haired man looked at the beautiful blonde sat beside him nervously. He bit his lip and turned to her with a tentative smile.

'Will you marry me?' He asked, getting down on one knee only to be thrown backwards after a squealed 'YES!' and tumble down the riverbank where the two fell into the water and rose laughing which happiness shining on their faces.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too**_

The meadow beside the river had rows upon rows of chairs filled with happy people and an arch of roses and lilies stood at the end, with the raven-haired man stood smiling somewhat nervously underneath.

The band struck up playing harmoniously as the blonde beauty walked from the cottage on her fathers arm with a beaming smile on her face as she walked to the end of the aisle and gave her father a kiss on the cheek before joining her soon-to-be husband.

_**Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**_

The blonde woman sat upon the porch, looking over the meadow and stream a soft smile gracing her face as she looked down at the small bundle in her lap.

A shout of laughter was heard from the waters edge as the black-haired man threw a small blonde boy into the water. The man turned and blew a kiss which the woman rolled her eyes at and pretended to catch dramatically to her husbands' amusement before he turned to the blonde boy who was clambering onto the river bank.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**_

The silver-haired woman sat contentedly on the sofa in the sitting room, the classical music from the radio soothing her as the grey-haired man walked into the room and gave a quick kiss to her cheek before sitting down beside her with a content smile on his wrinkled face.

* * *

  
Please Review to let me know what you think!  
Gigglesnorts!

Hn,  
Alessandra X

* * *


End file.
